The Story of Our Life
by anna.luckyrose
Summary: Lucy used to live at her aunt with her mother,when she died Lucy wasn't allowed to use any kind of magic except Stelar Spirits. Her aunt send her to Hargeon to train and to find a special boy that she must take care...
1. The mystery of them

**This is my first fanfiction ever, so please I want impressions and impressions and comments about what this fanfiction needs and also I gladly accept new ideas from you so …enjoy ;) **

**P.S.: Sorry for grammar if it's really bad please announce me, and also please to tell me if this story is an unpleasant one.:)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything just this plot and few things. :D

* * *

><p>Prologue – The mystery of <em><span>them<span>_

Once upon a time…neah is to fairytale like…let's start now, what do you think?...

_**In **__**the **__**well **__**known **__**past,**__**the **__**dragons **__**used **__**to **__**live **__**peace fully **__**in **__**coexistence **__**with **__**humans**__**...or **__**at **__**last **__**that **__**seemed **__**to **__**be **__**back **__**then**__**…**_

_**In the world are 9 tipes of Dragon Slayers: Earth, Air, Ice, Water, Sky, Iron,Dark Magic and Lightning. Some dragon slayers of all these elements had united into a team, exactly it wasn't a team it was a bunch of homeless kids who were raised by dragons,anyway, that team was named Lucky Knight.**_

With all of this things said let the story begin…

_**~2785 YEARS AGO~**_

"Nee-san! Nee-san! Where are you? Is not funny anymore!" screamed an 8 years little girl who had tears in her eyes and also hair and clothes were a totally mess. She seemed lost deep in the forest.

"_Don't cry Layla, use your senses to find me if you want me to show up, this is still part of your training ya'know._"said a calm voice of a teenage girl from no where.

"But, but, but! Your voice and scent are coming from anywhere, like this I would never find you, it is like you _**are**_ everywhere"said a angry Layla.

"Positive, I am everywhere" and the wind started to blow harder and harder until a girl with blonde fair hair and white sharp eyes apeared from the wind, "Let's stop here with you're training, you didn't made any progres so far! And still Layla, you must control the earth power with or whithout Mere-dragon" nee-san scolded the girl and then smirked looking at a bush, "who are you and what do you want from us?" asked, ignoring Layla protests of her progress, the teenage girl with a cold tone looking at the tree.

"I…I lost myself from my father and my brother" said a cring voice of a little girl with pink hair and onyx eyes.

Suddenly Crystal's eyes started tu me much more sweet and full of understanding.

"Oh…Hello there, my name is Crystal but everyone call me "nee-san" and the little girl over there, is…" she hadn't time to finish that the Layla continued

"It's Layla here!What's you're name?" she asked ceerfully.

"M-my name is Maria…"she said still shaking "I saw your training…and is really amazing!I am a dragon slayer too! I am a fire dragon slayer!" she said grinning and starting to accomodate fast with the unknown girls.

"Well…tell me…you're Igneel's daughter?"asked Crystal suspiciously.

"Yes! Do you know him?"asked happily with hope that they will help her find her father.

"He will come at dinner tonight at us, so, don't worry too much, just come with us and you will meet him at dinner time and there are some other dragon slayers who would love to meet you too!" said sweetly the teenage girl with a big grin on her face."Now let's go!".

_**In mean while at the home of dragon slayers…**_

"Hurry the hell up!Crystal may come home from moment to moment and she will definetly **KILL** us if she see this mess here!"screamed a teenage boy (known as Crsytal "The Devil"s little brother) at his friends tryind to clean faster the place and what really happened is another story…

_~FLASH BACK~_

Early in the morning a girl with blonde hair screamed at the rest of dragons slayers "**ME AND LAYLA ARE GOING TO TRAIN AND WHEN WE COME BACK I WANT THIS HOUSE THE SAME CLEAN AS I LEAVED IT WITH, OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!"**and the two girls leaved brokeing the door "And also fix the door!" she shouted for the last time…and 3…2…1… it begun…."Let's destroy this place!"the boys yelled and they started to fight one with another, break some plates, glasses and everything they found in their way.

~END OF FLASH BACK~

Those dragon slayers were 1 of 2 cases in point, first case: they were the biggest idiots from all the world and the second…they have been tortured by Crystal for 3 case is most credible? Oh, yeah, both of them…

And already night started to come and they were all scared because they have some important guests tonight and the house in still destroyed afte their they managed to finish all at exactly the second when SHE came.

"I see that you've done you're job well, I am proud of you guys" she said in a calm an sweet tone that puted a giant question mark. She never ever was that sweet with them…something is wrong…something happened…

"How you guys can see already a person from our special guests came, let me present you the daughter of Igneel, Dragneel Maria" she smiled at the little girl who was hidden behind her.

"So let's present our selves, nee started to speak, he is my brother Codin Felix, but you cam call him Fey" she poined at a dark green haded teenage boy "He is a Sky Dragon Slayer, like Mena, Kona and Seth, they are our doctors"and she looked at the two girls and the boy, all of them with golden eyes and hair.

"Here are also Milkovich Dorrin we call him Do-dono because it's funny to tease him, he is an Ice Dragon Slayer,and there is the Water Dragon Slayer, Adele Alpes she is also the girlfrend of my bro."she smirked and then sighed pointing at the corner of the room at two identic girls with black dresses and robes "They are twins but the one with a book in her hands in a Iron Dragon Slayer named Emy and the one who is playing chess alone is a Dark Magic Dragon Slayer her name is Any, and for now that's all we have, the rest haven't show up and is better like this, I don't want this place a bigger circus that already is."and finally she ended her boring speech and let Maria speak.

"Nice to meet you all! My name is Maria and I am a Fire Dragon Slayer!" she said quickly "And I am here to meet again with my dad Igneel and my brother Guildarts, because I get lost from them" she explained to the rest of dragon slayers.

Suddenly al the door was a violent and disperate knoking…

Nee-san sighed and walked angry to open the door "At the neighbours again the roof is falling…" she opened it and screamed"We haven't play again hopscotch on you're roof so leave us the hell alone!" then she looked again at the persons in front of her eyes, "Igneel, Guildarts! Nice to see you again! It seem that you took a human form" she laugh histericaly at her mistake avoiding their shoked eyes.

"Good to see ya' again too Crys, but I have a problem I lost…" Igneel started but Crystal finished" I know… I know… I have find her when I was training, so don't worry she's safe" she calmed him down and pointed at the little girls who were playing with the rest of the dragon slayers, and continued "So Igneel we still must discus our "job" here, so come to my study please…" the teen girl said. The rest of the rogue kids were watching them go upstairs in the office.

"Igneel, we are going to do this, I already discused with Layla. Have you discused with Maria?" she asked and he simply nodded "Well we must do this not very soon from now but is inevitable so…" and she started to whisper the plan to him and him his respond…

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Shall I continue or not?;) <strong>


	2. The story of a warm smile

This is a first chapter of this story, named:

**Chapter 1. The story of a warm smile **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

><p>It was a sunny and hot summer day at the Luckys mansion, in the enormous yard were playing a girl and a boy with blonde hair and warm chocolate , yes they were twins of a young woman with the same warm eyes, who was watching them witn a sweet smile.<p>

"Lucy! Luke! It's lunch time let's go else nee-san will get angry at us, shouted after the kids the woman known also as Layla Hartfillia or of her old name Lucky Layla.

"Okay mom!" the kids anonced and they started to run towards the mansion.

They had entered in the dinner room, a big room filled a long table where were lots of food, because THEY eate lots of foood!

After the lunch Crystal stand up in her feet and made an announce:

"Everyone we will hide from now on, how we all know that Layla has some health problems and Judo…doesn't seem to care about that so, I decided that it's time for us to move out, but before this", she looked towards Lucy and said," Lucy I give you a special mission, you will stay in Hargeon at Eathen's house you will train your magic, but never use in presence of ANOTHER people anything else than Celestal Magic and also you must find a boy, a boy with spiky pink hair and onyx eyes." She said finishing again one of her tippical boring speeches.

Lucy just nodded with a worried face. She was a helpless 7 years old goddamn it!What she can do?

"What about me nee-san?" asked Luke.

"You will come with us for training your magic and straight,and also I know the way you two communicate one with another is very intresting and ingeniously made I almost didn't fell the flux of magic used by you."she smirked looking at their shocked faces. She never stop shocking them, hasn't she?

"So, with all this things said please leave the room, tip-top, tip-top faster faster I have work to do ya'know?she said making her team mates leave the room in their crazyness.

"Layla thank you for our visit here I will certainly miss you and your laugh here with thouse goodbye, sayonara, and have a safe trip!" she said smiling and tearing a little with a suddenly sad face.

Everyone started to pack their things that week, when they leaved separing Lucy and Luke they just heared the sad news spreading in all the Fiore…

Layla Heartfillia has died for unknown reasons and also this was the end of her warm smile…the story of a warm smile…all her life was in that smile, so many things could say just a smile…and that warm feeling has gone like a blowing wind along with herself…for saving the humans…

In another place from Fiore was a little boy who was crying…

"Where are you Igneel?…"

* * *

><p><strong>I will continue to write it eaven if I have no reviews I'm verry persistent ya'know? :D<strong>

**Enjoy!**


	3. The Training Session

Thank you for your review and thank you for liking it, PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle, and it's not that sad that I have just one review, it's important even the most little review. (P.S.: My friends always ask me how I could ever be so optimistic, and in final, I get what I want…)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. The Training Session<p>

_- ~ -_ LUCY POV _- ~ -_

I am in Hargeon for almost 2 months of full training, my pause everyday is just 4 hours, in that time I eat, I take a bath and a nap. That's all, in rest training, training and training… Eathen is on the way to kill me very soon.

I miss Luke, nee-san…and the most I miss is… I could give to have you back here, with me?…

My life here is akward, Eathen is the most strange person I ever known! He desappear every time I take a break, but he's also a caring person *if he couldn't be much more akward then that…) he was the one who sugested me to write letters to mama, to feel her here with me. It helped me so much. But still, nee-san send me here to take _care_ of a boy with PINK hair, how many boys in the world exist with pink hair? I laugh so hard when I saw a photo of him…but…why do I must to take care of him? I still don't know but I have a feeling that I will know soon enough…maybe…

"Lucy, come it's time for dinner!" yelled at me Eathen, I sighed and I started to enter in to the ate pacefully in quiet till he broke the ice.

"Lucy I have to tell you something, about that boy," when he mentioned that subject I started to focus only on what he had to say, " he is safe at Fairy Tail I was just now anounced by this guild's Master, Makarov, so now is time to turn the page of our training, we finished the physical part now we start the psychical part. From now on you will read what I give to you , now you have to finish those books, you have 2 days."he pointed at a pile of books.

"There are so many books! How could I read this fast! Is imposible!" I shouted at him angry.

"Simple, take this glasses, they are magic glasses, they makes you read much more faster than you think."he handed me the glasses and leaved the room.

I think that I must start to read do I? So I started, I was shocked when I find out that the books were about dragon slayers and Dragons, there were a lot of tehniques, legends, stories and journals of them.

My life continued to be like this…2 months of physical training and after that 2 months of psyhical training. And everytime is harder than the last time, I started to acommodate

with this style of training even if it really is strange but also very usefull. I'll remember to thank Eathen later.

Now, after finally, 9 years from my first training session he decided to tell me about that boy what I wanted so much to meet.

"Lucy, that boy is very special he was the son of your mom's best friend, after his mother died Layla promised that she will take care of her son, and if she also died the responsibility was passed to you." He said to me softly.

"What's his name?" I asked Eathen.

"His name is Natsu Dragneel the son of Maria Dragneel and grandson of Igneel, he is also a Fire Dragon Slayer, because of that I gave to you those books, to teach him some lost tehniques, but don't reveal yourself easely follow him a little bit just to know him better then just *PUFF!* in his way and try to be friends, got it?" Eathen asked me with a seriously glare.

"So how much I follow him before I introduce myself?"I tried to get out how much information I could.

"Some time, like a year or so, and also be careful, I heard that he lost a special person for him last year, and he travels with a litle blue cat who have wings, named 's all, for now…oh ! I almost forgot! For you to never lose him I will give you also a cat, a black one, and her power is very usefull she can transform into a much more bigger cat like a puma or a tiger or so, and she could be very fast, very very fast…now the intoductions Life meet Lucy, Lucy meet Life." Eathen finished to say presenting to Lucy a little black who seemed a very normal cat, but she wasn't.

Mama,why did you leaved me in such a mess…? Why is that boy so important for you…? And I tell you, I promise, I will find and take care of him no matter what… I promise…

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'll try to post faster but the school didn't allowed me to, I had such a busy week…untill now… I want already to come Wednesday…I want in vacantion…<em>**

**_See ya'soon!_**


	4. Follow and Hide Lucy!

This is officially the start of this fanfiction. Okay this start is a little sober…just kidding

**You might kill me now, if I don't have the new chapter till Saturday, I'll put my friend to beat me up with a baseball bat. (seriously I have a full collection of bats…hehe)**

**Sorry, I am soo sorry I couldn't post faster, I was off in mountins and there weren't computers or such, the mountines are so mean~~ (I'm not joking it was –21,5 Celsius degrees, well is a little much for my country but the northest countries could say 'pfft it's much more colder at us') and also started the school…**

**Sorry, I love to talk and talk…and never stop…**

**Oh! I have lots of things for you, I'm a little fan of NaLu and I can't help it…however :**

Thank you, for your suporting and with this :

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : Follow and hide Luce!<p>

I woke up and stared at the ceiling of my little 70,000 Jewel apartament in Magnolia the town where Fairy Tail is, and also where that boy, Natsu, leaves.

Now I follow him for so long… that I know he is a mind hearted person and he could never betrail his friends, his team mates and this guild mates, but he also could be a very destructive person (exemple: he destroyed, _**by himself**_, Hargeon and put the army after him, like this I meet him.).

He take action without to consult with his brain…sometimes I think he doesn't have one… and the most funniest thing about him is his weakness … motionsickness.

He have also a destructive team, known as the most powerfull team in Fairy Tail, who consists in a perverted exhibitionist(after Natsu's words about him) ice mage who always strip without to notice, named Gray Fullbuster, and a redheaded monster female who always wear a Heart Kreuz armour, she is an equip mage, named Erza Scarlet. After my count they destroyed together almost 49 towns and 6 forests. I forgot! In their team is also a blue exceed named Happy, he can fly and also is the most forgetable member of their team.

And now, retuning at their destructive style, I forgot to mention that they put down two dark guilds, Phantom Lord, and from there they got a Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, when I meet him for first time he seemed to me a little sadistic, and a water mage, Juvia Loxar, who stalks Gray everywhere for pure love for him, she had done a lot of things to help him, but Gray just thinks that an alien or a misterious force gave him those things and he always tease Natsu with his "alien luck". =_="

Fairy Tail got another Dragon slayer, a Wind one, named Wendy Marvell she is shy and is much more healer than fighter, she came from a guild Cat Shelter, who really haven't existed, it was made by un old man for her, she also have an exceed named Charle (Happy is in loove with her!) .

I sighed and woke up from my bed to make my usual ritual, I took a bath, ate my breakfast and I went to the guild and hide under the table of the furtherest corner of the room and waited Life to come from her turn.

Me and Life do our "job" with turns, she follow Natsu at night and I spy him at day, it's a little strange, and we meet each other rearly when we don't sleep, but, I accepted the idea already.

_ XXX _

I feel pretty loonly in Fairy Tail, and usually Makarov comes at my table and speak a little with me, he give me some food, and goes away to do some "work" (_Sometimes I really believe he works really hard to make angry the magic concil in every way posible_) or "play" along with the rest of the guild. Another times Gajeel comes and speak with me and seems that Makarov trusts him very much that he told the ironface about me.

"Good morning miss Lucy, you're early like usual, you never get bored down there sweetie?" asked me Makarov with a smile across his face.

"Yes, I'm already bored, and I am here only for 1 minut…just if I could get something to do or he would come here faster…" I said with a sleepy face and looked at my watch. It was just **6:20** **A.M.**

" Then would you want to read a book? You could always come out off that table." He replied friendly.

"I could not risk to put down my cover and I need more time for freely follow Natsu, for now, I think a book is the best…"

"Then I have the perfect book for you…and don't worry is not one of those boring books what you usually read." He finished and handed me a book intitulated "The Lost World", what a title…

"Now excuse me our barmaid, Mira, must come second by second to open the bar for our drink maniacs." He chuckled a little and leaved me alone with my book. I must admit it was pretty intresting, a little thriller, adventure and science fiction….

~~~ TWO HOURS LATER ~~~

"Hey flame head! Erza chosed a mission for us! Let's go, she waits us at the train station, move faster lizard!" Gray yelled at Natsu who oviously wanted to walk, not to go by train…

"Aye Natsu, Erza will get very angry if we're late and lose the train" Happy also told Natsu.

"Not you too Happy..so, move faster stripper or Erza will kill us!" Natsu told while he walked in a hurry to the door and the same time his face became green just thinking at the train…

"Shut up flamebrain you're the one who didn't want to come!" Gray took defense.

They continued like this all the way to the train station…I sigh …what a problem are they…I can't take even a break…..

"Gray! Natsu! Are you fighting again?" yelled Erza at the boys.

"No ma'am!" they said hugging each other "We're best friends!"

"Good to hear that, now I must tell you about our mission." She said while she got out of nowhere a paper with their job. "We must tabe care of a saphire, the most biggest saphire, what is owned by the most richest family, they will organise a ball to celebrate their daughters eighteen birthday and also there will be present the saphire, AND Happy can't come, Mrs. Starheart is alergic at cats."she looked at them to make sure if she is clear.

They nodded while happy run away crying back at the guild (probably he will sleep over at Wendy and Charle, what is totallywhat he wants, but I think he loves to me like a Drama Queen, what a strange cat…)

But still, I don't think Natsu get the meaning of the mission...good fact that my family is one of the richest like this I could sneak in and follow them and also make their mission un succes.

"one of the family what are invited could not come because they are newlyweds and are on their honeymoon, so, me and gray will go in as the family Vadis, and Natsu, you will be the servant."

"Ha! I got you hothead! I'm a rich and you're a servant!" Gray started to fight with Natsu.

"What did ya'say snowman?I am not the one who must pretend to be Erza's husband. That's a lot worse than beeing a servant!"Natsu shouted back at Gray proudly.

"WHAT did you just say Natsu?"that was the last thing what he heard before he got k.o.

HOURS LATER AT THE RICH FAMILY MANSION

They had arrived at Oak Town by the dinner, the mansion of the Starheart family was enormous and gorgeous, with a garden filled with hundreds types of flowers, they were ordered like a rainbow you couldn't take your eyes off them, well, of corse, not in Natsu's and Gray's point of view, they didn't even remarked the flowers.

They passed easily after showing their Fairy-symbol, I passed just by saing my name, I could just guess that my family had a big influation above Starheart, so now back at my work, I never get a break do I?

"I won't wear that! Never! Not even if you kill me!" Natsu yelled at Gray who already was in this tux and started to make also Natsu to wear one, how says the etiquette but Natsu…no and no…

"Natsu…put that tux on or you will wish you never born!"entered Erza in the boys room and glared at Natsu who was in his boxers, that was all Gray's progress of dressing Natsu.

"Yes ma'am! Right away ma'am!" Natsu said mechanically while he was already dresses in the tux and was like a servant.

Now I think I will just take a break and walk trough the garden, I think he can't destroy, suicide or kill somebody or something…I hope so…

Natsu P.O.V

I finally escaped from Erza and Gray now is time for me to relax a little, I've seen a fountine and a bench where is good for me to rest in the garden and I'll go there…

I run fast downstairs and I got out of that big house in the garden, hell is really big and it was the sunset who gived the garden the air of a fairytale now, finally, I sow the bench. I run faster and then I throw myself on it but when my head touched the bench it wasn't hard it was…soft. I looked up and I meet two chocolate eyes who were staring at me confused.

"Who are you, and why did you sit on the bench I sow first?" I asked like I wanted to pick a fight with this girl. She laughed.

"It really isn't very polite to ask somebody his name like this, and always present yourself first with a bow, Mister." She responded sweetly.

"Hmmmm? Whatever you say…I'm Natsu Dragneel nice to meet you." I replied shaking my head still I haven't sit up.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Dragneel, I'm …" she was interupted by an angry shouting

"NATSU GET YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE BEFORE I'M COMING AFTER YOU!" yeah. I could recognise that demonic voice from everywhere, I fast stood up and in three seconds I was in front of her, without to look back at the strange girl…what a weirdo.

"W-what i-is it Erza?"

"We need to go to speak the details of the mission with Mr. Starheart so Natsu you're coming too, and please don't say anything reckless or I'll kill you."

"Y-yes..."

NORMAL P.O.V

They walked in quiet to their employer's office who was waiting them stood up with his hands at his back and admiring his garden's landscape.

"Good evening Sir Starheart, were here to discuss our mission's details" Erza said politely entering in the office, bowing a little followed by Natsu and Gray.

"Good evening Miss Scarlet, Misters Dragneel and Fullbuster."Mr. Starheart responded politely also kissed Erza's hand and shake hands with Natsu and Gray who were unsurprisingly confused.

"My sincerely apology for us getting late here, but we couldn't find our friend Natsu, all I know is that he was in the garden." Erza continued respectfully.

"He was in the garden? My, I hope you didn't bother Miss Lucky, Mr. Dragneel. She is a very important guest here is also an honor she to be here for my wife's Birthday Party."

"Why is an honor she to be here?" Natsu asked curiously before Erza elbowed him and also she whispered in his ear about decency and manners.

"No need to beat him up Miss Erza he was just curious isn't it Sir?" said a soft voice of a girl who came after the courtain smiling at them.

"Miss Lucky? When did you come here if I may ask?" asked Mr. Starheart nearly confused and surprised but she laughed again.

"I was here since Miss Erza yelled after Mr. Dragneel. I was resting on a bench near the fountain and he came there with the same intentions like this I meet him and also heard her's words." She responded at the question before bowing a little "now, I shall let you finish your conversation." She said bowing and smiling at Erza, Natsu and Gray. She stared continuously at Natsu while she was leaving the room.

"She was Miss Lucky, she is very carefull with everything near her, and I must add with her here we will definetly have the sapphire how I was saying the sapphire is very important is my present for my wife for her birthday, and I really don't want it to pe stealed." Mr. said while sighing.

"Don't worry Sir, we will take care of that saphire, but could I ask who was that girl?" Erza asked calmly.

"Oh, she is from the Lucky family who is well known as the most powerfull family and also very rich, they are very well known for their hard training and their lost magic, they use…Dragon Slayer Magic and is a rumor that says they have a dragon hide in their forest. That's all I know about them" he responded sincerely while taking another gace at the beautiful garden.

"Eh.. What?… She is a Dragon Slayer…." Natsu asked again impolite and truly bemused.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I wrote it….and with hope on Saturday the next chapter will be here.<strong>

**I am soo sorry! I was taken back by school and my computer started to get crazy and stuff…**

**Oh and "The Lost World" was supposed to pe made by me, to be imaginary but then my friend said "That really is a REAL book, ya' know? Search online if you don't believe me." But again I must admit she was right..what a coincidence…**

**Oh and when I post next chapter I will also put some more things, or how I say : "let the adventure begin!"**

**Next chapter: BUSTED! Run away how fast you can!**

**[Sorry that I haved to edit this again but my freakin PC does just what he wants! *sigh*]**


	5. BUSTED Run away how fast you can!

**I'll change a little bit more Lucy's and natsu's personalities but the rest will be the same.**

**And I still will let in the dark the Mystery of Them and also Eathen, all I say is that he is important here because he is like a Hermes if you know what I mean. They will appear later here, enough of later, but not too later )**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4. BUSTED! Run away how fast you can!<p>

Still NORMAL P.O.V.

"WHAT? She really is a Dragon Slayer? Do you hear something of Igneel? Where is she? I need to talk to her!" Natsu didn't just started to be impolite but also start shouting at their employer.

"Flamebrain! Calm down! We will find the details about that too, but for now lets concentrate on our mission from what I heard she will be here at the party, so you have plenty of time to speak with her." This time was Gray's turn to speak with Natsu.

"Now, calm down you two, because we don't want to scare our employer here, so you have time after our mission Natsu." Now was Erza's time to convince Natsu, who obviously didn't obeyed her and let Mr. Starheart to continue his speech.

"So, the sapphire is this precious because it was a legend what says that, once, a girl who lost her bestfriend cried so much that made an angel to feel a strange compassion for her, and he made her pure tears to become also the most pure thing what existed on this Earth." then he turned back to face them who still didn't made any movement, "and sill everyone believes this legend, and this sapphire had lots of dark guilds after it, and I'm afraid that they'll try to get at it at my wife's party, so I'm putting my hopes on you my gentlemen and my lady." He finished by making a little bow "You could leave and get accommodate with this place. Then I will show you where is the sapphire" He smiled while dismissed them.

X (.) X (V.V) X (о_о) X

"Now, Natsu you can go to relax a little. I will go to take a sweet and relaxing bath.' Erza said with a serious face.

"Yes, I'll go now." Natsu said while running outside. "Now I finally get some sleep." And throwing himself again on the bench near the fountain. "Shit, broke the bench."

Meanwhile…

AT ERZA AND GRAY

"Do you think he will leave her alone?" Gray asked Erza while walking with her upstairs.

"I don't think he even will remember very soon, knowing Natsu and also that girl's necklace." Erza said "That necklace had a symbol of it, it is an eye, what means it can control the memories, I heard of it. The Luckys have the strangest magical powers and weapons."

"Now that you mention it, I observed it too wasn't it forbidden magic?"

"For normal persons and wizards from legal guilds, they aren't nether one nether another, they are a family and definitely not a dark guild, they are recognized by the council and have full access in Era, and their prisons."

"Hmm…we must really research after them, and we should also ask Master, when we head back home." Gray said heading to his room "Good night. See ya' tomorrow."

"Yes, see you tomorrow." _"You're Busted, Luckys you better run away, because you will pay for what you had done." _Erza though while entering in the bathroom.

SOMEWHERE IN THE HOUSE

A flash of light appeared and a ball of light with a face of a teen appeared

"What is it? I was sleeping goddammit!"

"Pfft, I am bro." the girl in the shadows said.

"Sorry, so what is it?" the boy said and grinned at her.

"I almost got caught by them, they are already suspicious. And Starheart already told about us, and they will do massive research I know too well Erza, and Natsu, I "worked"

A little on his mind." It was girl's turn to smirk.

"Then we are on maximum alert. We're going down immediately, don't worry too much, is my specialty."

"I put my hopes on you." she said and the light stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of mystery and more things it's short, so I'm definitely sorry, I still work on it and have lots on ideas (you'll see later what I mean.).<strong>

**See you all later, love.**


End file.
